1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates in general to devices for vehicle jacks, and more particularly to motorcycle jack assemblies.
2. Prior Art.
In many repairs of a motorcycle it is desirable, if not necessary, to position at least part of the motorcycle off the ground so that the repair person can more easily repair the motorcycle. Two major problems have been encountered in past attempts to design and construct a motorcycle jack assembly to support at least part of the motorcycle in a raised position. The first has been the difficulty once the motorcycle has been jacked up in preventing the motorcycle wheels from moving during the repair operation on the motorcycle. The second major problem has been the slippage of the jack assembly during the repair operation. Either of these problems can cause the entire motorcycle to fall from the jack assembly damaging the motorcycle or even injuring the person repairing the motorcycle.
Examples of various jack or stand assemblies designed for use with motorcycles are illustrated in the following patents U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,253 issued to Michael S. Ivers et al on Dec. 25, 1979 and entitled "Support for a Motorcycle"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,164 issued to Mark T. Mitchell on Dec. 13, 1983 and entitled "Stand for Dirt Bike"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,299 issued to Louis P. Siebert on July 21, 1987 and entitled "Motorcycle Jack". In addition typical jack assemblies now commercially available would include: the Cycle Jack manufactured by the Lincoln Manufacturing Company, Inc. and advertised in the February 1990 Road Rider magazine at page 6. However, none of these satisfactory overcome the prior art difficulties without utilization of complex, expensive structural designs.